Events
Marcuzcraft Events All events can be reached in game from the Event HUB at /warp events. Pig Racing Pig Racing is an event built for 2-4 players, there are 2 holding pens where the pigs will spawn, each player will be given a saddle and a carrot on a stick. Once the race begins the gates will open and the players will race to the end of the track, any cutting the track or falling in water is an instant loose. First one to the finish line wins. Leaf Fall Leaf Fall is an event built for 2-35 players, the aim of the game is to not touch water, every player will be placed in an arena with 2 layers of leaves that will randomly dissapear and decay, if a player happens to be on a block that decays or disapears they will fall down a layer, the first 2 layers being leaves and the last being water. There is also a viewing area for other players to watch the current game and a highscores board that displays the best 3 players at the event. The last one not touching water wins. Daily Maze Daily Maze is an event built for players to use without staff help. The maze contains 2 stories filled with redstone torches for light, inside the maze is 2 dispensers that players should look for, once one is found all they need to do is step on the pressure plate in front of it to claim the reward. The maze randomly changes and will gain a new "version" everytime, the current maze version can be found outside the maze. The maze will also have its dispensers refilled randomly when no players are in the event area. Duel Arena The Duel Arena is a special event built for players who want to fight in a more private fashion or for official staking events where the players will bet items and money that the winner will claim. During staking events the entrance to the PvP area of the arena will be closed off, usually it's open for public use. The Duel Arena also serves as a smaller secondary PvP arena with no obstacles. PvP is enabled in this event, all items are lost upon death. Chaotic Combat Chaotic Combat is a staff hosted event built for player vs. zombie combat, any number of players are allowed to take part in the event. The event consists of waves of zombies spawning in the center of the arena and attacking the player(s) who are taking part. every 10 waves an added "Giant Zombie" will spawn. The event has a highscores board with Solo, Duo, Trio and District sections. Solo is used for players that play the event by themselves, Duo for a team of 2, Trio for a team of 3 and District for a group of 4 or more players from the same district. The event area contains multiple watching areas, one in the entrance end of the arena, one streching up the left side of the arena and one located at /warp chill that is intended for players to hang out at. PvP is enabled in this event, all items are lost upon death unless the last player remaining picks them up and returns them to you. Aqua Combat Aqua Combat is an event built for 2-6 players, it consists of a pond of water floating above a pool of lava, the aim of the event is to punch every other player off the floating water pond and into the lava below, it is advised not to bring items into the event if you are taking part. The event contains a 1v1, 2v2 and 3v3 highscores board as well as multiple watching areas near the entrance to the arena. Mob Arena The Mob Arena is the only event built in the creative world, it was built to replace the old "Hunger Islands" event that no longer functions. Mob Arena involves 1 or more players taking on endless waves of mobs in a small arena sorrounded by a watching area. The longer the player(s) survive the better they did, this event has highscores to show the best mob arena warriors. Players fighting in the mob arena have gear spawned for them depending on the difficuilty level chosen, the table below shows the items given depending on difficuilty chosen. The waiting area for this event also contains 4 small "gambling tables" that can be played with an admin hosting them. Castle Wars Castle Wars is an event based off the MMORPG Runescape, it is built for 4-34 players that are split into 2 teams. Upon first warping to the event you will find yourself in a waiting room until a staff member teleports you into the arena, each team gets their own castle that contains a TNT block holidng up sand blocks in the top room of the castle. The aim of the game is to blow up the other teams TNT block and cause the sand to fall. Players can kill the opponents in order to get to the opposing castle. Players must wear colored hats during the event (Blue wool for blue team and red wool for red team) and must not kill their own team mates or blow up their own teams TNT or they will be removed from further Castle Wars games. PvP is enabled in this event, all items are lost upon death. Party Room The Party Room is an event area built for things such as drop parties hosted by players or staff members, it contains a row of dispensers hooked upto redstone wiring that throw items into the arena at the press of a button. This room is also the location of "manual" drop parties hosted by staff members. Tower Climb Tower Climb is an event built for large groups of players to play at once in hope of gaining a special reward. The arena can be accessed anytime to practice but rewards are only earned when the event is being hosted by a staff member or a private game is taking place hosted by a regular player. The arena is ~62 blocks high and contains obsticals of all sorts that get harder and harder the higher the player gets up the tower, only true masters of Minecraft parkour can make it to the top. Players who do managed to make it to the top will find their name listed on the "Tower Climb Wall O' Fame" Agility The Agility arena is another Minecraft parkour based event where players need to see how many times they can make it around the course without falling off any obsticles, players who do fall off must return to the arena starting point and try again. The arena can be accessed anytime to practice but rewards are only earned when the event is being hosted by a staff member or a private game is taking place hosted by a regular player. Void Wars Void Wars is an event similar to Castle Wars but it has a different objective and a smaller arena. The aim of the event is to kill the other teams Iron Golem, each team with their corresponding hats have to make it across a void hole in the arena and over to the other teams base where the golem is found. PvP is enabled in this event, all items are lost upon death. Spleef Spleef is an event located in The End , it requires players to break the glass from underneather the other players in the arena so that they fall to their death. The aim of the event is to be the last player remaining in the arena, more info on spleef can be found here.